Total Drama Cartoon Superstars
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Cartoon Time. 14 cartoons return in this new season. Who will win this time? Finale is up
1. Welcome Back

Chris:Whats up everybody I am coming at you with Season 2. Otherwise known as Total Drama Cartoon Superstars! 14 of the cartoons who competed last season will return gor another chance at the million. Now please welcome out co host Season 1 winner Eddy!

Eddy:Hey guys good to be here I am not competing but I am co hosting.

Chris:So who do yo u think will win?

Eddy:I don't know maybe Bloo.

Chris:Maybe here comes the bus.

The Bus comes and Chowder comes out.

Chris:Chowder how does it feel to be back?

Chowder:I feel there's nothing stopping me from winning this season.

Rigby:Nothing but me!

Chowder:Your not beating me.

Rigby:You won't win.

Eddy:You think you will win?

Rigby:Shut up!

Eddy:Better watch his you talk to your co host.

Patsy comes out of the bus.

Patsy:Hey guys its good to be back.

Mordecai:Yes another season.

Double D:This should be fun.

Ed:Yep.

Eddy:Hey boys.

Ed and Double D:Yeah Eddy.

Panini and Mandy come out of the bus.

Panini:This is going to be fun.

Mandy:Yeah when I win and I will.

Chris:Welcome back girls.

Mandy:Yeah whatever.

Billy comes out of the bus.

Eddy:Hello 2nd place.

Billy:Your gone from this game I will win this no matter what.

Bloo:Sure.

Billy:Oh great it's you.

Bloo:I don't want you either pal.

Blossom:Hey you guys.

Chowder:Is Bubbles here?

Blossom:Yeah and Buttercup is.

Buttercup:I'm back baby!

Bubbles:Yeah another season.

Nazz:Hi Eddy.

Eddy:Hey Nazz.

They kiss

Chris:Okay everyone's here now its time for teams and I captions this season are Ed and Double D.

Ed:Cool.

Double D:This may be fun.

Chris:Okay Ed your first.

Ed:I choose Chowder.

Chowder:Awesome.

Ed and Chowder high five.

Double D:Mordecai.

Mordecai:Cool man.

Ed:Um..Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Double D:I choose Blossom.

Blossom:Awesome.

Ed:Rigby.

Rigby:Aw same team with two freaks.

Chowder:I'm not a freak.

Double D:Bloo.

Bloo:Yes I on the same team as my girlfriend and Mordecai.

Ed:Mandy.

Mandy:Wise chose.

Double D:Buttercup.

Buttercup:Finally.

Ed:I choose the pink bunny.

Panini:My name is Panini.

Double D:Nazz.

Nazz:Right on Double D.

Ed:Patsy.

Patsy:Yes.

Double D:I guess that leaves Billy.

* * *

**Bloo:Great I'm on the same team with him.**

* * *

**Billy:Great the blobs on my team.**

* * *

Mordecai glares at Billy

Mordecai:You better not mess up this season for me dude.

Billy:(picking nose) Whatever.

Eddy:Okay lets get started.

Chris:Yes its time to pick your teams names I decided to let you do that this season.

The teams huddled up

Double D:Okay what's our team name any suggestions?

Billy:Team Billy.

Bloo:I'd rather be called team barf bag.

Mordecai:Ditto for me.

Billy:Don't know what your missing.

Blossom:Team Cool?

Bloo:Perfect.

Moredcai:How about Team Death Fist?

Bloo:That sounds awesome.

Double D:I don't know.

Bloo:Come on Double D.

Mordecai:Please its a cool name.

Double D:I guess.

Bloo:Yes.

Mordecai:Chris we're Team Death Fist.

Chris:Nice name.

Mandy:Whats our team name.

Rigby:Team Rigby is super Awesme!

Chowder:Nah to lame.

Rigby:Your the lame one!

Ed:How about team buttered toast.

Chowder:Sounds tasty.

Panini:Everything sounds tasty to you traitor.

Chowder:What did I do?

Panini:You know what you did.

Patsy:How about Team Buttered Stars you know it's the name of the season Superstars.

Buttercup:Thats it.

Ed:Hey Chris we're team Butterd stars.

Chris:Cool.

* * *

**Rigby:That's so lame!**

* * *

**Mandy:I bet Billy has more reasonable names.**

* * *

Billy:Your going to let those guys tell you what to do?

Double D:Huh?

Billy:Your caption you should have picked the name.

Double D:Well I figured it be nice to let the guys pick the names.

Billy:You should have took charge.

Double D:Really?

Billy:Yeah but what if I told you that I can help you.

Double D:Oh no I know how you are.

Billy:I just want to help.

Double D:I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't trust you.

Eddy:Hey sockhead why are you talking to him?

Double D:I was just..

Eddy:I know he's on your team but he's still the enemy.

Double D:I have to use the restroom.

Double D leaves and Eddy glares at Billy.

Eddy:You better stay away from him.

* * *

**Billy:Just because your co host doesn't mean I'm scared of you pipsqueak.**

* * *

**Double D:I feel uncomfortable.**

* * *

Rigby:What are you doing?

Chowder:Eating a chocolate bar out of my belly button.

Rigby:Dude that's gross.

Panini:Yeah I agree with handsome over here.

Rigby:Did you just call me handsome?

Panini puts her hands around Rigby's neck

Panini:Yes I did.

Bubbles:Chowder are they dating?

Rigby:No!

* * *

**Rigby:Whats up with that Panini girl?**

* * *

**Panini:Heres the plan I flirt with Chowder's rival and he will come back to me and break it off with Bubbles.**

* * *

**Chowder:Better Rigby than me.**

* * *

Bloo:Whats up co host?

Eddy:Hey Bloo can you keep an eye on Double D?

Bloo:Why?

Eddy:I think Billy's planning something that involves him.

Bloo:Okay.

Eddy:Awesome.

Chris:Well that's come back for when the campers face their first challenge here on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Awesome right? There are questions. Will Rigby date Panini? Will Chowder get jealous? Will Double D take on Billy's offer? Find out next time!:)**


	2. Films are fun

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars! The campers prepared for another season only 14 of them came back so now I'm coing at you with the next part of Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

Mess Hall

Blossom:Hey listen I kind if feel bad for Buttercup.

Bubbles:Why?

Blossom:She's the only Powerpuff that hasn't found someone.

Bubbles:You guys are on the same team maybe you can set her up with a boy on your team.

Blossom:I don't know.

Buttercup:Hey guys.

Bubbles:Hey Buttercup.

Buttercup:I hear what you guys are talking about.

Blossom:Really?

Buttercup:Yeah and I'm kinda in to someone.

Bubbles:Who?

Buttercup:Its a secret

* * *

**Buttercup:Yeah I'm kinda in to someone.**

* * *

**Blossom:We will find out who our sis is crushing on.**

* * *

Billy:Hey Double D.

Double D:Hi Billy.

Billy:So have you thought about it?

Double D:Well I guess.

Bloo:Watch out Double D he's trouble.

Billy:Shut up Bloo!

Bloo and Billy glare at each other.

Double D:I have to say this is quite disturbing.

Mordecai:Whats going on?

Bloo:Billy's messing with Double D.

Mordecai:Leave him alone!

Billy:Shut up Birdy.

Mordecai:You shut up you booger eating freak.

Billy:Loser!

Mordecai:Idiot!

Rigby:Mordecai leave him alone!

Panini:You tell him honey!

Rigby:I'm not your honey!

Chowder giggles

Rigby:Whats so funny?

Chowder:She's your problem now.

* * *

**Panini:She's your problem now?!**

* * *

**Rigby:Whats wrong with those two?**

* * *

**Chowder:(Falls down laughing)**

* * *

Chris:Whose ready for the first challenge of the season?

Rigby:Oh yes.

Chris:Alrighty this challenge is a short film making challenge.

Eddy:I helped come up with this challenge.

Chris:Yes and each team has to make a short film.

Bloo:Sweet.

Chris:Here are cameras now get to filming must be at least 15 minutes long.

* * *

**Bloo:I'm liking this season so far.**

* * *

Buttercup:So what's our film about?

Billy:Its starting me.

Buttercup:Yeah right.

Billy:Whats that supposed to mean.

Billy gets in her face

Buttercup:(Blushing) Nothing.

* * *

**Blossom:No way! It's Billy?**

* * *

Panini:Rigby your so strong.

Rigby:I know.

Panini:I want you to be the star.

Rigby:(Creeped out) I know.

Chowder:This is so funny.

Bubbles:Yeah.

Ed:Buttered Toast. Want some?

Chowder:Yes.

They eat Buttered toast

Mandy:Lets make a horror film.

Bubbles:Lets make a romance film.

Panini:Yeah staring me and Riggies.

Rigby:Riggies?

* * *

**Rigby:(Throwing up)**

* * *

**Chowder:(Laughing historically)**

* * *

Double D:Lets make a science film.

Mordecai:Dude that's boring how about a action film?

Bloo:Yeah we be the heroes and Billy is the bad guy.

Billy:I should be the hero.

Bloo:Yeah right.

* * *

Bubbles:This should be good.

Chowder:So its staring me and you?

Bubbles:Yes.

Chowder:And Panini and Riggies?

Rigby:Your going to get it!

Chowder:Sure Riggies.

Rigby:That's it!

Rigby is ready to punch Chowder but is stopped by Bubbles,Patsy,and Mandy

Rigby:Let me knock out this idiot!

Mandy:Calm down!

* * *

**Rigby:That's idiot is leaving when we lose.**

* * *

**Mandy:If we lose this one of those two idiots are leaving.**

* * *

**Patsy:I will win this for you Lazlo.**

* * *

Mordecai:Okay guys that's thirteen minutes.

Bloo:Sweet two more minutes.

Billy:Listen Double D lets make an alliance.

Double D:I don't know.

Billy:Do you want those two to push you around?

Double D:Well..

Billy:Thats what I thought.

Buttercup:Hey guys.

Billy:Oh it's you.

Buttercup:Listen Billy I'm sorry.

Billy:Its okay.

Buttercup:Cool.

* * *

**Buttercup:Maybe I do have a chance with him after all.**

* * *

**Billy:I'm going to actually be friends with Buttercup. The more friends the more people on your side.**

* * *

Patsy:Hurry up People!

Rigby:Okay jeez!

Patsy:I need to win this for Lazlo and you people are going slow.

Panini:Don't talk to my Riggies like that.

Patsy:I'm just trying to win.

Panini:Yeah but aren't scouts supposed to be nice to chefs I mean its obvious that you scouts need to talk to people like us with more respect.

Patsy:You stuck up little *bleep*

Ed:That's not a nice word.

Chris:Okay everyone it's time to show your films first up Buttered Stars.

Mandy:Since idiots were having problems we got twelve minutes of it done.

Film Starts

Chowder:Oh Bubbles.

Bubbles:Oh Chowder.

they kiss and battle Rigby and Panini

Film Ends

Chris:I give it a 7.

Eddy:5.

Mandy:Come on!

Bloo:Our film is cool.

Film Starts

Bloo and Mordecai are secret agents and they battle the evil spy Billy.

Film Ends

Chris:I give it a 10.

Eddy:10.

Chris:Looks like Death fist wins.

Mordecai:Yes.

Bloo:Awesome!

* * *

Chris:First Elimination ceremony of the season the person who does not get a marshmallow must go to the lamoscene.

Chowder:Um.

Chris:First golden Chris goes to Mandy.

Mandy:Not surprised.

Chris:Bubbles,Chowder,Ed.

Ed:Yeah!

Chowder:Chocolate.

Chris:Panini.

Panini:Yes.

Chris:Rigby,Patsy I have one golden Chris left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Rigby!

Rigby:Yes!

Patsy:Why me.

Ed:You were mean and you said a bad word.

Chris:Patsy the lamoscene is that way.

Patsy goes to the lamoscene sad

* * *

**Rigby:I know Patsy was bossy but Chowder should have left.**

* * *

Chris:Well what's next for Buttered Stars find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**That was the first elimination. So what's next for Buttercup? Will Double D ever let Billy help him out with his team? Find out:)**


	3. All about Romance

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The had to make a short film and present it to me and co host Eddy. While doing this Billy argued with Bloo and Mordecai again. Meanwhile Panini flirted with Rigby or should I say Riggies again. Death fist ended up winning the challenge and Patsy was sent home by her team. What's next for Rigby and Panini? Find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Rigby:People keep calling me Riggies! My name is not Riggies its Rigby!. Panini and Chowder are going to pay.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Billy:So Buttercup I hear you have a crush on someone.

Buttercup:Um yeah.

Billy:How about this join me in an alliance and I can help you hook up with this person.

Buttercup:What?!

Bloo:Buttercup be careful.

Nazz:Yeah he's trouble.

Billy:Shut up.

Bloo:I'm sorry is little baby gonna cry?

Billy:Shut it!

Rigby:Billy just beat him up!

Mordecai:This doesn't concern you Rigby!

Rigby:Stop talking!

Nazz:Can you stop talking for once?

Rigby:Shut up!

* * *

**Billy:I do have Rigby and Mandy as back up but their on the other team I need Double D and Buttercup to join me and we can all get into the final five.**

* * *

Panini:Rig Nums are you okay?

Rigby:Rig Nums?!

Mordecai:Somebody's in love.

Rigby:Shut it!

Bloo and Chowder:Rigby and Panini sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Rigby:Shut up!

Mandy:Surronded by idiots.

Rigby:I know right.

* * *

**Panini:I decided that Riggies was lame so I decided to take what I used to call Chowder and use it for Rigby.**

* * *

Eddy:Okay everyone Chris is getting things ready for the challenge which is create a romance scene.

Chris:Thanks co host and now each team will pick two love birds to represent them.

Bloo:Sounds like something for me and my lady.

Blossom:(Blushing) Oh Bloo stop.

The Teams huddle up.

Ed:We need to love birds aw.

Mandy:Any suggestions?

Chowder:I would say me and Bubbles but I want to try Rig Nums and Panini.

Mandy:Rigby doesn't love Panini idiot.

Rigby:Thank you.

Panini:Oh really.

Panini grabs Rigby and Kisses him

* * *

**Rigby:Son of a *Bleep***

* * *

Mordecai:So we all agree on Blossom and Bloo?

Blossom:Lets do Buttercup and Billy.

Bloo:Why?

Billy:I agree with the blob for once.

Blossom whispers something to Bloo.

Bloo:Oh.

Blossom:Its agreed Billy and Buttercup.

* * *

**Buttercup:Thanks sis.**

* * *

**Billy:Come on Double D let me help you take charge.**

* * *

Mandy:We agree on Rigby and Panini.

Chris:Okay both teams have their love birds now its time to create the scenes.

Bubbles:Yay!

* * *

Mandy:Okay you two are going to dance and say how much you love each other.

Rigby:I don't love her!

Chowder:Come on Rig Nums it can't hurt.

Rigby:Your getting it.

Chowder:Hey Ed can I have some more gravy I'm getting hungry.

Ed:Sure Chowder.

Panini:Listen Rigby I don't really like you.

Rigby:You don't?

Panini:No I'm just trying to make Chowder jealous.

Rigby:Wow.

Panini:Lets team up you and me alliance.

Rigby:Cool I can tell Mandy and Billy.

Panini:No nobody must know of our alliance.

Rigby:But I'm already in an alliance with them.

Panini:Wasn't that last season?

Rigby:We're still in it.

Panini:Still ours is secret got it?

Rigby:I'm going to have to think about it.

Panini:Okay but lets win this for our team.

Rigby:Can't we lose so we can kick Chowder off?

Panini:If we win this I will vote against Chowder with you next time we lose.

Rigby:Deal.

* * *

Mordecai:Keep practicing you guys.

The team huddled up expect Buttercup and Billy.

Buttercup:You were awesome last season.

Billy:I know but I'm not like this outside of the game.

Buttercup:Your not?

Billy:Nope I'm just happy boy.

Buttercup:Then why are like this here?

Billy:I'm just playing the game the way I know Mandy would.

Buttercup:Oh.

* * *

**Buttercup:Wow (blushes) he has a soft spot.**

* * *

**Billy:Buttercup is actually pretty cool to talk to.**

* * *

Rigby:Hey Mandy I got to talk to you.

Mandy:What is it?

Rigby:Next time we lose we should vote of Chowder.

Mandy:Are you planning to throw this challenge is purpose?

Rigby:No I mean next time we lose since we're in the same alliance we should vote Chowder together.

Mandy:Sure.

Rigby:Cool.

* * *

**Rigby:This is great next time we lose Chowder is so going down.**

* * *

**Mandy:I have a feeling that Rigby might throw the challenge but of we lose I will vote Chowder so he can stop whining and this alliance can get back in shape like it was last season.**

* * *

Chris:Okay its time for your scenes.

Mordecai:Sweet.

Chris:Me and Eddy will rate them.

Mandy:Great I guess.

Chris:First Billy and Buttercup for Death Fist.

Billy and Buttercup come to the stage and dance.

Mordecai:We are so winning this.

Bloo:No doubt.

Mordecai and Bloo high five and Billy and Buttercup finish dancing.

Chris:That was twice I give it a 10.

Eddy:9.

The leave the stage and Rigby and Panini come up and start dancing and saying their lines.

Rigby:Panini I think you beautiful.

Panini:Your handsome my darling.

Rigby:I love you.

Panini:Kiss me my love.

They kiss

* * *

**Chowder:(Throwing up)**

* * *

**Bloo:That just look the joy out of..(throws up) the whole Rigby and Panini thing.**

* * *

**Mordecai:That was sick man.**

* * *

**Rigby:That was good acting.**

* * *

Chris:I give that a 10.

Eddy:(gagging) Make it go away and its a 10.

Chris:Buttered Stars win!

Mandy:Yes!

Bubbles:Yay!

* * *

Billy:Did you tell Blossom?

Buttercup:Yeah she won't vote for you.

Billy:Did she agree to vote with us?

Buttercup:Yes.

* * *

Chris: Well guys I have to say we're in a tie breaker and those to are.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Billy and Nazz! For the tiebreaker guess the number I'm thinking of between 1 and 10.

Nazz:5!

Billy:1!

Chris:And Billy wins bye Nazz.

Eddy:NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris:Well what's next I guess on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!


	4. Cooking Time

Chris:Last time on Superstars. The teams picked two love birds to make a move scene and they had to let me and co host Eddy rate them. Panini told Rigby that her being in to him was just a scam to make Chowder jealous and she asked him to be in a alliance and he said he would think about it. Billy and Buttercup had a little bonding moment. In the end Rigby and Panini won it from their team. Then thanks to Billy's scheming Nazz was voted out. What's next find out here on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:Hey Panini.

Panini:Oh hey.

Rigby:Listen I want to be in that alliance.

Panini:Great.

* * *

**Rigby:Look I know I said I didn't want to be in it without Billy and Mandy but come on she's giving me a good offer.**

* * *

Rigby:Now we need to think of a plan to get rid of Chowder.

Panini:I want to date Chowder remember?

Rigby:Oh I do have someone else in mind.

Ed was eating his breakfast and some got in Mandy's face

Mandy:Gross.

Ed:Sorry.

Mandy:Whatever.

Ed:Do you want so gravy.

Ed pulled gravy out of his pocket

Mandy:(disgusted) No thanks.

Ed:Okay.

Chris:Okay have made a challenge that is all about cooking and your teams will be cooking a meal for me and Eddy to taste.

Ed:Cool.

Mandy:Sounds alright.

Bloo:Lets make pizza.

Mordecai:Yeah.

Buttered Stars huddled up

Mandy:Okay lets make chicken.

Chowder:Um Chicken yummy.

Rigby:Lets make cake.

Mandy:He said a meal.

Rigby:And?

Mandy:Cake is not a meal Rigby.

Rigby:Come on!

Chowder:Lets make Rigby num cakes.(falls down laughing)

Rigby:I'm going to get you!

Mandy:Rigby calm down.

Panini:We sound make chicken or steak.

Chowder:Ribs.

Mandy:Yeah ribs could work.

Ed:Hey Chris were making ribs.

Blossom:We're making pizza.

Chris:Okay get to making guys.

* * *

Billy:Hey Double D how's about the alliance?

Double D:I told you I'm not doing that.

Billy:Do you want your teammates to push you around even know your caption?

Double D:Well..

Billy:Do you want them to make you the weak link of the team.

Double D:I..

Billy:Man up.

Double D:Your right.

* * *

**Double D:I've been pushed around a lot but thanks to Billy I can finally show who's the boss around here.**

* * *

Mandy tasted the ribs and spit them out.

Mandy:These are terrible!

Bubbles:Aren't Chris and Eddy supposed to taste them?

Chowder:And isn't Ed the caption?

Mandy:Well I'm taking charge!

* * *

Mordecai:This pizza smells really good.

Bloo:I know.

Billy:Yum.

Mordecai:Get away Billy.

Bloo:Yeah.

Double D:Hey guys don't talk to him like that.

Mordecai:Dude he's trying to eat the pizza.

Double D:Just calm down.

Mordecai smells the other teams ribs

Mordecai:Dude those ribs smell amazing now their totally gonna beat us.

Bloo:I know.

Billy whispers something into Double D's ear.

* * *

Mandy:I really made these ribs good.

Chowder:I wanna eat them.

Mandy:Do it and you go home tonight.

* * *

**Rigby:Do it Chowder.**

* * *

Rigby:Hey Panini remember you said last challenge that if we won which we did you would vote off Chowder with me.

Panini:Oh yeah.

Rigby:Yeah a deals a deal.

Panini:Okay fine but if he doesn't get eliminated it will be only this once.

Rigby:Cool.

Ed:Mandy I like gravy.

Mandy:Whatever.

* * *

**Mandy:Ed is so annoying if we lose he's gone.**

* * *

**Ed:Chickens!**

* * *

Chris:Time to judge.

Eddy:Double D your team is up.

Mordecai gives them the pizza.

Chris:This pizza is good but missing a little something I give it a 8.

Eddy:9.

Bloo:Sweet.

Bloo and Mordecai high fived.

Chris:Okay Buttered stars team is up and I smelled the ribs earlier and they smelled awesome.

Eddy:Yep.

Chowder gives them the ribs and they take a bit and spit it out.

Chris:Is this tooth paste?!

Mandy: What?!

Eddy:That's disgusting!

Chris: Who puts tooth paste in ribs?!

Eddy:I don't think Ed would do something this nasty.

Chris:0!

Eddy:Negative 1!

Mandy's jaw dropped

Billy and Double D smirked and high fived while Double D hid the tooth paste container behind his back.

* * *

**Billy:That was awesome.**

* * *

**Double D:I feel so alive Billy showed me how to have great fun.**

* * *

Chris:I still have tooth paste in my mouth that's a lot.

Bubbles:Am I safe.

Chris:Lucky for you you are. So is Panini and Mandy.

Panini:Yes.

Mandy:Agreed.

Chris:Rigby is safe to.

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Chowder,Ed I have one golden Chris left and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Chowder.

Chowder:Bye Ed I will miss you.

Bubbles:Me too.

They give Ed a huge

Ed:I will miss you guys too.

* * *

**Mandy:So I got Rigby and Panini to help vote Ed.**

* * *

Double D:Billy Ed has been voted out.

Billy:So what we won.

Double D:I caused the elimination of my best friend.(starts to cry)

Billy:Whats the big deal?

Double D:Have you no shame?!

Billy:Not really.(Picks nose)

Double D:Well I guess that's what I get door cheating

* * *

Chris:Well that's it Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!


	5. Spy's vs Spy's

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The campers had to cook a meal for judging. There were a few problems with it but some if them hung in there. Billa finally got Double D to agree to an alliance. They but tooth paste in the other teams meal. Ed ended up leaving. What's next find out on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars

* * *

Death Fist cabin

Double D:Billy I want out of the alliance and out of this game.

Billy:Why?!

Double D:I can't compete knowing that its my fault that my best friend ended up leaving.

Billy:How about when you win you can share some with him I mean if you win.

Double D:That's excellent.

* * *

**Double D:I'm going to win this and make it up to you Ed.**

* * *

**Billy:I don't know who I will take to the final two Double D,Mandy,Buttercup,or Rigby but I will win.**

* * *

Buttered Stars cabin

Panini:So who's going to be our new caption?

Mandy:Me of course.

Panini:I meant who would try to ruin against me.

Mandy:Well I'm caption.

Rigby:I should be caption I would lead this team to victory.

Chowder:We vote.

Mandy:Fine we'll vote. Who's want me to be caption?

Nobody raises their hand.

Panini:How about me?

Nobody raises their hand

Rigby:Awesome so you guys must want me to be caption.

Chowder and Bubbles:No!

Panini:Fine we're all equals.

Chowder:Okay.

Bubbles:That's fine.

Mandy:Oh brother.

* * *

Mess Hall

Billy:(Whispering) Hey Double D we should take out Bloo if we lose.

Double D:(whispering) Okay.

Bloo:What are you guys talking about?

Billy:Nothing.

* * *

**Bloo:Billy's up to something and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.**

* * *

Chris:Okay who's ready for a super awesome challenge?!

Bloo:What is it?

Chris:We're going to do Spy's vs Spy's!

Bloo:Sweet!

Rigby:Awesome!

Chris:Okay teams go out in the field and get your weapons! Move Spy's move!

They all run out of the mess hall

* * *

Mandy:This should come in handy.

Panini:So should these.

Rigby:Seat a bomb.

Chowder picks it up first

Rigby:Hey give me that!

Chowder:But I had it first.

Rigby:I saw it first now had it over!

Chowder:No I'm going to use it.

Rigby:No your not!

Rigby pull on the bomb

Bubbles:That might blow up if you guys bull it like that.

Mandy:Just let him see it Rigby don't be a idiot.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:Hey Panini come get your Rig Nums.

Rigby:Shut up!

* * *

**Rigby:I am this close into admitting Panini is faking the whole thing.**

* * *

**Panini:I love Chowder but he loves Bubbles so I have to stay in character to make him jealous.**

* * *

A bullet of paint comes into their fort.

Mandy:Crap!

Panini:Their attacking!

Rigby:I got this!

Rigby runs to try to get to the fort but is stopped by Mordecai.

Mordecai:Where do you think your going?

Rigby:I'm..uh...going to get a meatball sub bro.

Mordecai:Nice try.

Mordecai picks up Rigby and kicks him.

Billy:Man your stations spy's.

Bloo:Who put you in charge?

Billy:Double D said I get help him.

Bloo:Double D you should let me do it instead of him.

Double D:Sorry Bloo but I already picked Billy.

* * *

**Bloo:Something fishy is going on between them.**

* * *

**Billy:Bloo is so annoying I can't wait to see him leave I have Double D and Buttercup to vote with me.**

* * *

**Double D:Bloo and Mordecai need to stop thinking they can boss me around I should be taking charge like Billy said.**

* * *

Double D:Calm down you two and destroy the other tweaks base.

Bloo:I will do it like spy.

* * *

Mandy:Come on guys destroy those losers.

Rigby:Mandy chill Billy's in their team.

Mandy:Oops must of forgot.

Rigby:How could you have forgot?!

Mandy:Just go!

Bubbles:Chowder I love you.

Chowder:I love you two spetite pie.

Panini:That's it I have had enough of this I love you I used Rigby to make you jealous.

Chowder:What?!

Panini:That's why I love you!

Bubbles:I love him and he's my boyfriend.

Panini:I saw him first!

Bubbles:Well he loves me.

Panini:Well let me tell you something he's my man I love and that means I want to be mine so you can get lay off *bleep*!

Bubbles and Chowder jaws drop

* * *

**Rigby:(Falls down laughing)**

* * *

**Panini:Don't you dare judge me.**

* * *

**Bubbles:(crying)**

* * *

**Chowder:I can't believe Panini just said that!**

* * *

**Mandy:Wow.**

* * *

Mordecai:I wonder what's going on over their.

Bloo:I don't know.

Double D shots and it hits the target and making the base fall down.

Chris:Death Fist win again!

Bloo:Yes.

Billy:Not shocked.

* * *

Chris:Okay first golden Chris goes to Rigby.

Rigby:Oh yeah.

Chris:Mandy.

Mandy:I'm thrilled.

Chris:Chowder.

Chowder:Yes.

Chris:Bubbles,Panini the last golden Chris goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Panini:I will get my revenge I'll be back!

Chris:The lamoscene is that way Panini.

Panini leaves in the lamoscene.

* * *

**Rigby:Panini's gone but I still have Mandy.**

* * *

**Mandy:If it weren't soft stupid Panini we would have win so bye bye.**

* * *

**Bubbles:Yay now me and Chowder can be at peace.**

* * *

**Chowder:I'm sorry but she had it coming.**

* * *

Chris:Well that's it for now what's next find out on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!


	6. Fun in Bowling

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The campers played a little game if spy's and things got awesome. Rigby and Chowder argued then Panini and also smelled something fishy when Billy and Double D were budding up. In the end Panini got voted off for hurting Bubbles. What's next find out right here on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

Chowder:Wake up!

Rigby:Dude what is it?!

Chowder:Somebody stole my sandwich I was saving!

Rigby:Don't wake me up about it.

Bubbles:Rigby help find Chowdy bears sandwich.

* * *

**Rigby:Chowdy bear?! Ah sick! I'm getting tried of those to love birds!**

* * *

**Mandy:I took Chowder's stupid sandwich. One because its gross and needed to be thrown out. Two because I can blame it on Bubbles and we can get rid of one them with the help of the other if we lose.**

* * *

Chris:Hey Buttered Stars.

Mandy:What do you want.

Chris:Since we have ten campers remaining we have decided to even the odds.

Rigby:We get a new teammate?

Chris:Correct Rigby.

Chowder:Oh Mordecai?

Bubbles:Blossom or Buttercup?

Rigby and Mandy:Billy?!

Chris:Yes it's Billy!

Billy:Looks like this team can start winning.

Rigby:Sweet another cool dude in this team.

Billy and Rigby high fived.

Chowder:Come in Chris we can't be on a team with all three of them.

Bubbles:Yeah they will wipe us out!

Chris:Then better make sure you guys win.

Chris leaves.

Rigby:Let's to get breakfast with our new teammate.

Billy:Oh yeah.

* * *

Mess Hall

Bloo:I'm glad Billy is not on our team anymore.

Mordecai:Yeah but I feel bad for Chowder and Bubbles.

Double D:You don't feel bad for your friend Rigby?

Mordecai:Dude did you pay attention last season? He's going to help Billy and Mandy.

Bloo:He and Billy are 'friends' I guess.

Double D:He's nice to me.

Bloo:And we're not?!

Double D:You guys try to boss me around.

Mordecai:What? No we just wanted to have fun on this team Billy is putting a lot of stuff in your head and that's why Eddy chose him to be on the other team.

* * *

**Double D:Mordecai does see to have a point.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Billy is trying to use him because he's the caption.**

* * *

**Bloo:Billy is evil and needs to be taken down before he gets to the final two again.**

* * *

Rigby:This team is awesome now.

Billy:Yep.

Chowder:I feel outnumbered.

Mandy:That's because you are idiot.

Bubbles:Oh boy.

Billy:I wish we could give ourselves a new name.

Rigby:I now like the fist of fury.

Mandy:That's sounds like the other teams name.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chowder:I want to be on the other team.

Rigby:We don't need you two you guys are just holding us back.

Billy:Yeah.

Bubbles:Why are the three of you so mean?

Rigby:Just winning the game.

Chris:It's challenge time.

Blossom:What's it today?

Eddy:Bowling.

Mordecai:Awesome!

Rigby:Sweet!

Chris:Yep and whatever team wins gets a good dinner and popcorn and movie.

* * *

Chris:Okay first bowling is Rigby for Buttered Stars.

Rigby:Wish the champ luck.

Mandy:Just bowl.

Rigby bowls and it gets a strike.

Rigby:Oh yeah!

Rigby and Billy high fived.

Chris:Bloo your next.

Bloo gets a strike.

Bloo:Awesome!

Bloo and Mordecai high fived.

Chris:Chowder.

Rigby:Get ready to not have any pins down everybody.

Chowder pulls and gets two pins.

Chowder:Thats good right.

Mandy face palms.

* * *

**Mandy:Chowder is such a waste.**

* * *

**Rigby:Looks like he stroke out!(Falls backwards laughing)**

* * *

**Chowder:I failed.**

* * *

It's been 30 mins and its tied at 75.

Chris:Lets get this thing going people we need 100 to win.

Mandy:Everyone expect Chowder and Bubbles are doing good.

Bubbles:Come on we're trying.

Mandy:Well try harder!

Chris:Okay Billy your up.

Billy bowls and gets a strike.

Chris:That's 80 points for Buttered Stars.

Rigby:Yeah!

Chris:Mordecai!

Mordecai bowls and gets a strike.

Chris:Its tied at 80!

Bubbles bowls and gets a strike.

Bubbles:Yes!

Chowder:Way to go Bubbles!

Mandy:Finally.

Chris:85!

* * *

Chris:It's now 95 and 95 the team who makes the next strike wins.

Eddy:I think Chowders next for Buttered Stars.

Rigby:Aw man!

Mandy:Why?!

Billy:You better get this strike.

Chowder bowls but is sweating and he gets all pins except for 4.

Chris:Bloo is next.

Bloo bowls and gets a strike

Chris:Death Fist wins yet another challenge!

* * *

**Rigby:Chowder,Bubbles say goodbye to your love fest lovers.**

* * *

**Billy:I know who's going home.**

* * *

**Mandy:He had this coming.**

* * *

**Chowder:It's time for Rigby to go.**

* * *

**Bubbles:I hope neither me or Chowder get the boot.**

* * *

Chris:Okay first marshmallow goes to..Mandy.

Mandy:Of course.

Chris:Billy.

Billy:Awesome.

Chris:...Bubbles.

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Chowder,Rigby this is the last marshmallow and it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Rigby!

Rigby:Yes he's finally out and I'm still in!

Chowder:Bubbles win this for us.

Bubbles:I will.

They go a kiss but Rigby goes between them and stops their lips from getting any closer.

Rigby:The love fest is over losers! Bye Chowder.

Chowder angrily stomps away

Billy:Sucks for him.

* * *

Team death fist was parting.

Mordecai:This is awesome!

Bloo:This movie is awesome.

Blossom:I say something outside.

Double D:What's was it?

Blossom:It looked like a cat walking

* * *

Chris:So tune in next time to find out what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!


	7. Merge and Quiz

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The campers had to play a nice game of bowling. Buttered Stars thought they had the win but the over weight Chowder was the one to screw up sending him home. Oh by the way the Buttered Stars got a new teammate Billy. Ha!. What's next here on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Rigby:Final nine I got to watch out because I came in 8th place last season but this season I'm going all the way to first baby.**

* * *

**Billy:Its good to be in the final nine again.**

* * *

**Mandy:This time I will win.**

* * *

**Double D:I don't know about the whole alliance with Billy but it has gotten me far.**

* * *

**Bloo:I can't wait to win this thing baby! 3rd place last season but 1st this time!**

* * *

**Mordecai:It feels so could to be in the final nine I will win this for Margaret.**

* * *

**Buttercup:This feels great.**

* * *

**Blossom:I have a feeling that me and my sisters can get into the final three.**

* * *

**Bubbles:(crying) I can't believe my sweet little Chowder is gone.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:It feels great now that Chowder is gone.

Bubbles:It is not great!

Rigby:Aw little baby gonna cry.

Bubbles:No!

Rigby:Aw look at the little baby.

Bubbles cries and Blossom and Buttercup glare at Rigby with anger

Blossom:You better leave her alone!

Billy:Buttercup don't let her talk to Rigby like that.

Buttercup:Billy forget you that's my sister and Rigby your gonna get it!

Rigby:I'm not scared of these little losers!

Buttercup:I'm not a loser!

Rigby:Look Billy we have two cry babies.

Billy and Rigby laugh.

Mordecai:Rigby just leave them alone.

Rigby:They won't shut up!

Bloo:Maybe because you won't shut up.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Hey everyone we're in the merge!

Bubbles:Yay!

Chris:Okay now you guys are going o have a cartoon quiz!

Rigby:Sweet!

* * *

Chris:First question goes to Bloo. Who is the cartoon that gets on your nerves?

Bloo:Cheese!

Chris:Correct. Rigby what cartoon has a boy and his dog fighting guy ice guy?

Rigby:Adventure time.

Chris:Correct. Bubbles what is the show that has a cat it's new.

Bubbles:Chowder!

Chris:Nope it's Gumball your out of the game!

Buttercup:Wait I quit!

Blossom:Are you sure Buttercup?

Buttercup:Yeah so Bubbles can kick Rigby's butt.

Rigby:Yeah right losers!

Buttercup:I can settle for 9th place.

Chris:Okay tune in next time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I couldn't figure what to do with this chapter. Anyways I will update soon with a longer chapter.**


	8. Dare off

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The campers had a little quiz on cartoons. After three questions Bubbles was going to get out but Buttercup took the fall so Bubbles could get out Rigby. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

Bubbles and Blossom were talking near the cabin.

Bubbles:We're the only girls left besides Mandy.

Blossom:I know here's our elimination plan. Billy,Mandy,then Rigby okay.

Bubbles:Why can't we get Rigby out first?

Blossom:Because Billy and Mandy are more evil.

Bubbles:Oh.

Blossom:Okay now what do you think the challenge will be?

Rigby:Its about you two losers leaving!

Blossom:Oh great.

Rigby:I hope you losers get out fast so the cool people can stay in here.

Billy:You said it.

Billy and Rigby high fived.

Double D:Can't we all just get along.

Mandy:Nope.

Bloo:I guess we're going to have to fight.

Mordecai:Really.

Blossom:Great now everybodys here.

Eddy:Hey Chris let me come up with the challenge and its a dare off.

Chris:Yep. The people who win go to the final six.

Everyone:0_0

Chris:Yep it's a double elimination.

* * *

**Rigby:I'm so winning this.**

* * *

**Mandy:Theres no way I'm losing now.**

* * *

Chris:But this is how it will work the four people who win the first round move in the four people that lose will have to go another round and the two that lose are eliminated.

Eddy:Okay first rounds are, Billy vs Mordecai,Double D vs Bubbles,Rigby vs Blossom,and Mandy vs Bloo.

Chris:First up Mordecai vs Billy.

Eddy:Dare Mordecai!

Mordecai:I dare you to kiss Mandy.

Billy kisses Mandy.

Billy:I dare you to eat this booger.

Bloo:Eww.

Mordecai has a hard time but eats the booger and Rigby and Billy laugh.

Mordecai:Clean your nose.

Billy freezes and cleans his nose.

Billy:Kiss my butt.

Billy pulls his pants down and Mordecai actually does that.

Billy:You really wanna win.

Mordecai:I'm not letting you ruin my chance again.

* * *

**Billy:That's what he thinks.**

* * *

Mordecai:Lick Rigby fur.

Rigby:Aw sick!

Mordecai:Do it.

Rigby:Just do it so you can stay in.

Billy licked Rigbys fur.

Billy:Say I'm a pretty princess.

Mordecai:I'm a pretty princess.

Rigby starts laughing historically.

Mordecai:Tell Eddy he deserved to win last season.

Billy stood there and said

Billy:I can't.

Chris:Mordo moves on to the final six!

Mordecai:Yes!

* * *

**Rigby:I know what you guys are thinking. Why would I want Billy to win instead of Mordo. I just wanted the alliance to keep going and Mordecai would have won the next one.**

* * *

Chris:Double D vs Bubbles.

Double D:Um..draw a mustache on your face.

Bubbles draws a mustache on your face.

Billy:Come on Double D!

Rigby:Yeah it's a total easy out!

Bubbles:Oh really? Double D smack Rigby for me.

Double D smacks Rigby

Double D:Um...kiss Rigby.

Rigby:What?!

Billy:Wow.

Mandy:That's actually almost made me want to laugh.

Bubbles:I can't.

Chris:And Double D is in the final six.

* * *

**Bubbles:I couldn't cheat on my Chowder.**

* * *

Chris:Rigby vs Blossom!

Rigby:Say I'm super awesome.

Blossom:Your super awesome.

Rigby:That's right baby!

Blossom:Kiss Chris on the cheek.

Rigby:I'll pass and just win the next one.

Chris:Thank goodness Blossom moves on to the final six!

Blossom:Yes!

Chris:Bloo vs Mandy!

Mandy:Say you suck.

Bloo:I suck. Okay kiss make out with Billy for two minutes.

Mandy does this.

Mandy:Okay kiss Bubbles.

Bloo:I can't do that!

Chris:Are you going to do it or not?

Bloo looks at Blossom.

Bloo:I can't.

Chris:And Mandy moves on to the final six!

Eddy:Okay as co host and the maker if this challenge I will pick the battles.

Chris:Their already picked by me.

Eddy:Oh.

Chris:Rigby vs Bubbles winner gets the fifth spot in the final six.

* * *

**Bloo:That means me and Billy are going at it for the last spot. I can't wait for this.**

* * *

**Billy:Bloo's doomed.**

* * *

Bubbles:Rigby say your a loser.

Rigby:I'm a loser.

* * *

**Rigby:Not.**

* * *

Rigby:Okay say your really ugly.

Bubbles:I..I..I..I'm really ugly.

Rigby starts laughing.

Mordecai:Not cool dude.

Bloo:That's low.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Bubbles:Okay drink two bottles of hot sauce.

Rigby drinks two bottles of hot sauce.

Rigby:ITS HOT!

Rigby drinks water and when he's better he goes back to Bubbles.

Rigby:Drink ten bottles of hot sauce!

* * *

**Mordecai:This is tense.**

* * *

**Blossom:Come on Bubbles.**

* * *

Bubbles is burning up after that and in a while see was better.

Bubbles:Spit in Chris.

Rigby spits on Chris

Chris:Hey!

Rigby:Break up with Chowder.

Bubbles jaw drops

Bubbles:I...I...I can't!

Chris:And Rigby is in the final six and Bubbles is going home with 8th place.

Rigby:Oh yeah!

Chris:For the final spot in the final six its Bloo vs Billy.

Mordecai:Lets go Bloo!

Rigby:Lets go Billy!

Chris:First dare Billy.

Billy:Say I'm the awesomest of the awesome.

Bloo:Billy your...the...awesomest...of...the awesome.

Billy:I knew I was.

* * *

**Bloo:Your going down.**

* * *

Bloo:Okay lick Chris' hair.

Billy licks Chris' hair

Chris:Hey! New role no dares on the host or co host.

Eddy:Good call.

Billy:Lick my butt!

Billy puts down his pants.

Bloo:If Mordo can do it so can I.

Bloo licks Billy's butt.

Bloo:I think I'm gonna.

Bloo throws up on Billy.

Bloo:Okay Billy tell Eddy he deserved the money.

Billy looks at Eddy

* * *

An hour has passed and Billy has not said it.

Chris:Okay you have ten seconds.

Billy:What?!

Bloo:What? You can't do it?

Billy:I...

Chris:That's ten seconds Billy your leaving with 7th place.

Billy:I'm out! Rigby,Mandy,Double D beat them all!

Double D:But I'm onto in your alli..

Chris:Well that's it tune in next time for more Total Dram Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Well that's it the final six are Mordecai,Mandy,Bloo,Blossom,Double D, and Rigby**


	9. Racing is Awesome

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The campers had a dare of to see who would go into the final six and it was also a double elimination. Billy,Rigby,Bubbles,and Bloo lost their battles and had to go against each other. Rigby won against Bubbles and Bloo final showed Billy who's boss. Only six campers remain who is gonna win this time on Total Drama Cartoon Time!

* * *

**Rigby:Final six baby only five towards the million.**

* * *

**Bloo:I've gotten here last season and this time I plan to win.**

* * *

**Mandy:This time I'm going to win the money.**

* * *

**Mordecai:I'm in the final six in your face Billy.**

* * *

**Blossom:Its good to be in the final six again but I have to be careful because I got sixth place last season.**

* * *

**Double D:I can't believe I got this far.**

* * *

Mess Hall

Blossom:This is so exciting I could actually win this.

Bloo:Yeah I this is awesome.

Blossom:I would be so happy.

Bloo:Hey would you do another season?

Blossom:Yeah.

Bloo:I would to this has been fun.

Blossom:Yeah.

They high fived.

Rigby:Too bad you two losers won't win.

Bloo:Like you will.

Rigby:I will.

Bloo:Ha yeah right!

Blossom:And after what you did to Bubbles I am going to make sure you lose.

Rigby:Yeah right.

Mordecai:Rigby, Billy's gone.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Double D:Could we just get along?

Mandy:Why do you keep asking that?!

Double D:No need to be rude.

Mandy:I'll be rude all I want.

Chris:Hello campers this challenge is going to be fun.

Bloo:What is it?

Chris:First I overheard Bloo and Blossom talking about a third season I would like to say that I will happen.

Bloo:Woohoo!

Blossom:Yeah.

* * *

**Mordecai:So there's a third season? Naw he's probably just messing with us.**

* * *

Chris:Okay next I want to present our guest that will compete in the third season.

Rigby:Who is it?

Chris:Please welcome Katz.

Katz music plays.

Bloo:You? Eww.

Katz:Well if it isn't the blob how have you and that chubby monster been doing?

Bloo:You mean Chowder?

Katz:Yes.

Chris:As some of you remember Katz part of a challenge last season and if we could capture all the campers he could get in the game.

Katz:But that Chowder fellow ruined my chances but no need to worry since I'm in next season.

Chris:You guys are probably wondering why he's here now? Well he's an important part to this challenge this is a face challenge.

Bloo:What does that have to do with that ugly cat?

Chris:This is a partner race the pairs are Mordecai and Rigby,Bloo and Blossom,and Double D and Mandy.

Mandy:(Annoyed) Great.

Chris:The losing pair well one of them will go home and that person will be hand picked by Katz.

Katz:Excellent.

Chris:Alright lets get to the race.

* * *

**Bloo:That cat gets a ticket to the third season?**

* * *

**Mordecai:That cat seems like trouble.**

* * *

**Katz:In the third season I will win.(laughs evilly)**

* * *

Chris:Okay now ready set and go.

The cars race.

Rigby:We got this!

Mordecai:Yeah we do!

They high fived.

Bloo:Good look kiss?

Blossom:Yeah.

They kiss.

Mandy:Ask me for one and I will kill you.

Double D:(scared) I wasn't going to ask.

The cars continue racing.

* * *

**Double D:For a little girl see is scary.**

* * *

**Mandy:Nerd.**

* * *

Rigby:Mandy and Double D are ganging up on us!

Mordecai:Okay I got it!

Rigby:Hurry!

Mandy:Step on it your idiot!

Double D:I'm trying!

Mandy:Try harder!

Double D:I'm trying!

Bloo:I got this babe.

Bloo jumps on Mandy and Double D's car.

Mandy:What are you doing you crazy blob?!

Bloo:Winning!

The cat nearly crashes.

Chris:And...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Mordecai and Rigby cross the line first!

Mordecai and Rigby:WWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!

Chris:Next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Double D and Mandy finish second!

Double D:Happy day!

Mandy:Yes!

Chris:Which means Katz you have to pick between Bloo or Blossom to leave.

Katz:I choose Bloo for his smart mouth.

Bloo:Well bye guys its been fun.

Mordecai:See you dude.

Mordecai bumps on the shoulder.

Rigby:Yeah whatever.

Bloo hugs Blossom and they kiss.

Blossom:Bye.

Bloo:Bye see you Double D.

Double D:Bye Bloo.

Chris:Tune in next time to Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Final five Mordecai,Rigby,Mandy,Blossom,and Double D and yes there will be a third season.**


	10. Play the Games

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The six re ain't campers partnered up to race. Mordecai and Rigby got to the finish first,then Double and Mandy,and last was Bloo and Blossom. A newcomer for the third season Katz picked Bloo to go home. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

Mess Hall

Rigby:Hey Mordo I was thinking of an alliance.

Mordecai:Really?

Rigby:Yeah you,me,and Mandy dude.

Mordecai:I'm not going to be in an alliance with Mandy.

Rigby:Come on.

Mordecai:No dude.

Mandy:Why not Mordecai? I can be pretty good when it comes to alliances.

Mordecai:You're a dirty player. You and Billy both.

Mandy:But Billy's not here is he?

Blossom:Don't listen to them Mordo.

Mordecai:Don't worry I'm not.

* * *

**Rigby:I can't believe he said no!**

* * *

**Mandy:Mordecai is the biggest threat so I need to get rid of him if he's not going to join.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Rigby's my friend but I will never join an alliance with people like Mandy.**

* * *

Rigby:Don't listen to her Mordecai!

Mordecai:Dude I'm not doing it.

Rigby:Awww!

Double D:Hello fellow players.

Mandy:Can you ever shut up?

Mordecai:He just said hello.

Mandy:He's annoying.

Mordecai:Now you know how we feel.

Mandy:What was diaper boy?

Mordecai froze and looked at Rigby

Mordecai:Dude?!

Rigby:I'm sorry!

Chris:Okay guys here's the challenge we are doing rock,paper,scissors!

Rigby:Sweet!

Mordecai:Awesome!

Chris:Yep and here are the rules if somebody beats the rest of the contestants their still in the game.

Mordecai:I get it.

Chris:First match we have Mordecai vs Rigby!

* * *

**Rigby:Sweet Mordecai's going down!**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby:Rock,Paper,Scissor, Shot!

Mordecai has and Rigby has paper.

Rigby:Yes I win the first round!

Chris:Okay Double D your next against Rigby.

Rigby and Double D:Rock,Paper,Scissor,Shot!

Rigby has rock and Double D has scissor

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Blossom your next.

Rigby and Blossom:Rock,Paper,Scissor shot!

Rigby has rock and Blossom has scissors.

Rigby:Yea I win again!

Chris:Mandy is next.

Rigby and Mandy:Rock,Paper,Scissor,Shot!

Rigby has paper and Mandy has rock.

Rigby:Yes!

Chris:Rigby is in the final four!

* * *

**Rigby:Yep I'm going into the final four baby!**

* * *

Chris:That wasn't the whole challenge now that four of you are left to get a spot in the final 4 were having to vine fighting matches. Mordecai vs Double D and Mandy vs Blossom!

Mandy and Blossom go first on top of the vine that's hanging.

Chris:And go.

Their sticks clash.

Mandy:Your going down Powerpuff.

Blossom:No your going down.

They duel with their sticks.

Rigby:Come on Mandy show her who's boss!

Mordecai:You can do it Blossom!

Double D:Beat her Blossom!

They are still dueling.

Mandy:You won't stand in my way!

Blossom:No its the other way around!

Blossom and Mandy keep dueling and they lose their balacne.

Chris:And Blossom earns the second spot in the final four!

* * *

**Blossom:Yes!**

* * *

Chris:Okay now its Mordecai vs Double D!

The two get onto the vine and start dueling.

Mordecai:Good luck dude.

Double D:You too.

Rigby:Come on Mordo!

Blossom:Come on Guys you got this!

Mandy:I don't care who wins.

They duel when they start losing their balance.

Mordecai:I got this.

Double D:Oh dear.

Mordecai hits Double D and he falls off the vine.

Chris:Mordecai earns the third spot in the final four.

Mordecai:Yes!

Rigby:Alright Mordecai!

* * *

**Rigby:I knew he was going to make it.**

* * *

**Mordecai:I'm in the final four!**

* * *

Chris:Its Mandy vs Double D for the final spot in a race!

Rigby:Sweet Mandy is so going to win!

Mordecai:No dude she's going down.

Mandy:I don't think so diaper boy.

Mordecai:Shut up!

* * *

**Mandy:The nerd is going down.**

* * *

**Double D:I'm afraid this might be it for me.**

* * *

They both have their cars ready.

Chris:And go!

The cars start off

Rigby:Come on Mandy!

Blossom:You got this Double D!

Mordecai:Go Double D!

Mandy pushes her car into Double D's

Mandy:Nerds never win these games!

Double D starts to sweat.

Double D:Oh dear!

They come closer to the finish.

Chris:And the final spot for the final four goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris:Double D!

Rigby:What?!

Mordecai:Yes!

Blossom:Awesome!

Double D:Happy Day!

Mordecai and Double D high five.

Mandy:I'm not going home with 5th place again!

Chris:You have to guys if you please.

Eddy and Chef drag Mandy out.

* * *

**Double D:I'm in the final four!**

* * *

**Blossom:Hopefully Rigbys not up to something.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Yes! The villains are gone.**

* * *

**Rigby:I can form an alliacne with Mordecai and take those two out.**

* * *

**Eddy:Sock head is in the final four! He can probably win and become a co host like me.**

* * *

Chris:We are down to the final four Whats next find out on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!


	11. A killer chase

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars. The campers played a serious of games to see who would get to the final four. Rigby earned himself a spot then Mordecai and Blossom. In the end Double D and Mandy raced to see who would get the final Mandy ended up getting five place for the second season in a row. What's next on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Rigby:Final four I knew I was going to get here. Now I'm going all the way to first baby.**

* * *

**Double D:It sure is nice to be in the final four I would love it if I won.**

* * *

**Blossom:I have to be careful. Patsy was the only girl left last season and she got foruth place so I have to watch out.**

* * *

**Mordecai:I smell I cool million for me guys.**

* * *

The four contestants were watching a horror movie.

Double D:This movie sure is scary.

Rigby:Its not that scary.

Mordecai:Well it does look scary.

Blossom:Yeah.

Rigby:Don't be wipes guys.

Blossom:Hey calm down Rigby.

Rigby:No you calm down!

Mordecai:Guys stop fighting I thought there was going to be peace with Billy and Mandy gone.

Rigby:She's starting it!

Double D:I believe it was you that started it.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Double D:What do you guys suppose the next challenge is?

Rigby:I don't know.

Chris:Well your about to find out.

Mordecai:I'm ready for this.

Chris:Its a horror movie challenge!

Mordecai:Sweet!

Rigby:I got this.

Chris:The pairs will be Rigby and Blossom and Mordecai and Double D.

Blossom:I'm with him?!

Rigby:Don't get in my way.

Chris:The goal is you have to capture the killer before he catches you. The pair that loses will be sending one of them home.

* * *

**Rigby:I got this is the bag there's no way I'm going to lose.**

* * *

**Blossom:As long as Rigby keeps his cool we can win this.**

* * *

Mordecai and Double D are walking around.

Double D:So Mordecai if you lose do you think you'll be in the third season?

Mordecai:I don't know.

Double D:This killer might look really scary.

Mordecai:Don't worry man we got this.

they high five

* * *

Rigby:This is so boring.

Blossom:Do you want the killer to catch you?

Rigby:Okay but this is so boring.

Blossom:Stop whining.

Rigby:Whatever.

A figure shows up to them.

Rigby and Blossom:AAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

Mordecai and Double D are in a cabin taking.

Double D:This is quiet a scary thing for me.

Mordecai:Don't worry man we can get threw this.

Double D:I suppose your right.

Mordecai:Yeah dude it will be fine.

A figure approaches them.

Mordecai:Its the killer!

Double D:Oh dear!

Mordecai runs up and punches the killer.

Mordecai:You can't scare us.

The killer gets up.

Double D:Or maybe he can.

* * *

Rigby and Blossom are still running.

* * *

**Rigby:I can't let Blossom show me off but I guess we can work together.**

* * *

Rigby:You got this?!

Blossom:What?!

Rigby:I think we lost him!

Blossom:Lets keep running just in..

Their caught in a net.

* * *

Mordecai is punching the killer.

Mordecai:Double D get something!

Double D:Right!

The killer punches Mordecai.

Mordecai:Ow!

Double D catches him in a net.

Double D:Did we win?

Chris:Yes you did. You guys are wondering why the killer is so big well Eddy was sitting on Chefs shoulders.

Eddy:Awesome sock head your in the final three.

Double:Yay!

Double D and Mordecai I high five.

* * *

**Mordecai:Only Rigby or Blossom can get the last spot.**

* * *

Mordecai and Double D were talking when Rigby comes.

Rigby:Guys vote with me.

Mordecai:Well...

Rigby:Well what?!

Double D:Lets just say I know who I'w voting for.

Rigby:Just do it.

* * *

**Rigby:This is it for you Blossom.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Rigby is my friend so I'll do him this solid.**

* * *

**Double D:Rigby is greatly annoying.**

* * *

**Blossom:Goodbye Rigby.**

* * *

Chris:Rigby,Blossom since I only had four and it ended in a tie I decided to let Chef vote.

Chef:I choose

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chef:Rigby!

Rigby:What?!

Chris:Looks like your leaving with 4th place.

Rigby:I can't leave I didn't win yet.

Rigby is dragged out.

Chris:Final three get some sleep.

Mordecai:Alright.

Chris:Whats next on Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Final three Double D,Blossom,and Mordecai I'm sorry for Rigby fans.**


	12. Do it for the final

Chris:Last Time on Total Drama Cartoon final four had to go threw a horror movie. Rigby and Blossom had little problems with Mordecai and Double D got along great. Those two ended up chancing the killer and Chef choose Rigby out of him and Blossom to leave. We are now in the final three so what's next on Total Drama Cartoon Supestars!

* * *

**Blossom:Final three yay I'm doing this for my sisters and Bloo.**

* * *

**Double D:I can't believe I got this far but I'm in it to win it.**

* * *

**Mordecai:It feels great to be in the final three just two more and that million is mine. This is for you Magaret.**

* * *

Chris:Welcome final three I hope your enjoying the hot tub.

Mordecai:Yep.

Double D:Yeah.

Blossom:Its nice.

Chris:Well this challenge is going to be a dare challenge!

Mordecai:So we're daring each other.

Chris:Nope the losers are going to dare you and if you don't do the dare your out of the contest.

Double D:I'm afraid this is going to be brutal.

Chris:It just might be.

* * *

Chris:Okay now that all the losers are here the first dare go's to Chowder.

Chowder:I dare Mordecai to dance.

Mordecai:Are you serious?

Chowder:Yeah dancing is nice.

Chris:Okay Mordecai are you going to do it.

Mordecai dances.

* * *

**Billy:I may not be in the game anymore but this is going to be fun.**

* * *

**Rigby:Blossom is going down.**

* * *

**Mandy:That nerd is going to pay for getting me out.**

* * *

Chris:Next dare goes to Panini.

Panini:I dare Blossom to call Bubbles I little boyfriend stealing witch.

Blossom:What?!

Chowder:Chris she's using this to be mean to Bubbles.

Chris:Its a dare will you do it Blossom.

Blossom:Bubbles your a...boyfriend...stealing...witch! I'm so sorry sis!

Bubbles:Its okay.

Chowder glares at Panini.

Chris:Next dare goes to Rigby.

Rigby:I dare Blossom to spit on Bubbles and sack her.

Panini:High five to that!

Rigby and Panini high five.

* * *

**Chowder:Rigby is so going to get it.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Not cool Rigby.**

* * *

Blossom spits on Bubbles and smacks her.

* * *

**Rigby:Listen I told Blossom to do that because I thought she wouldn't do it but still.(falls down laughing.)**

* * *

**Panini:Best part of this game.**

* * *

**Bubbles:(crying)**

* * *

Chris:Next dare is Buttercup.

Buttercup:I dare myself to give Rigby I nose bleed.

Buttercup charges at Rigby and starts punching him but Chef takes her of.

Chris:Your supposed to dare on of the three in the game not yourself.

Blossom:He deserves it.

Double D:True.

Rigby:Stop talking!

Chris:Next dare goes to Billy.

Billy:I dare Mordecai to smell Ed's armpit.

Mordecai:Aw dude!

Chris:Your going to do it.

Mordecai:Yeah.

Mordecai smells Ed's armpit.

* * *

**Billy:(Laughing) I said this was going to be fun.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Sick!**

* * *

**Ed:Buttered toast.**

* * *

Chris:Next one goes to Bloo.

Bloo:I dare Mordecai to let me knock out Billy.

Mordecai:My pleasure.

Bloo goes to Billy and punches him knocking him out.

* * *

**Bloo:That was awesome!**

* * *

Chris:Next dare goes to Patsy.

Patsy:I dare Double D to tell us why he is so smart.

Double D:I'm just naturally smart.

* * *

**Rigby:Thats one dumb dare but I have something in mind for Double D.**

* * *

Chris:Mandy gets the next dare.

Mandy:I dare Double D to lick Eds armpits and eat the buttered toast he has on his pocket.

Double D:Have you no mercy?!

Chris:Just do it.

Double D does this.

* * *

**Double D:(throwing up)**

* * *

**Mandy:That will teach him to mess with me.**

* * *

Chris:Bubbles gets the next dare.

Bubbles:Blossom teach Panini a lesson.

Blossom:With pleasure.

Blossom fights Panini and wins.

Chris:That was awesome okay next is Ed.

Ed:I dare Double D to get me a jawbreaker.

Double D gives Ed a jawbreaker.

* * *

**Double D:Lucky I had that saved.**

* * *

Chris:Next dare goes to Chowder.

Chowder:Mordecai taste my cake.

Mordecai tries Chowders cake and throws up.

Chris:Okay next dare goes to Panini.

Panini:Beat up Bubbles Bloosom.

Blossom hesitates but punches Bubbles down.

Blossom:I'm sorry.

Bubbles:Its okay.

Chris:Next dare goes to Rigby.

Rigby:I dare Double D to show us what's under his hat.

Double D:0_0

Ed:Do it for the final Double D.

Eddy:Come on Sock head you could win and become a co host like me.

Chris:Do it.

* * *

**Rigby:Here it is.**

* * *

**Eddy:Rigby you idiot!**

* * *

**Ed:Come on Double D.**

* * *

Double D:I...I...I can't.

Chris:You sure?

Double D:Yes I'm sorry everybody but I can't do it.

Mandy:Serves you right.

Chris:After another exciting season it's will be Blossom vs Mordecai in the finale!

Bloo:Awesome!

Chris:Tune in to the finale of Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Mordecai vs Blossom in the finale. That's going to be great!**


	13. Finale Star

Chris:Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Cartoon Superstars! Yet another season with the finale last seasons finale was awesome. 14 contestants returned from last season and we have Mordecai a 23 year old blue jay who works at the park and Blossom a little super ed powered girl who protects her city along with her sisters. It's Blossom vs Mordecai in the conclusion of Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

* * *

**Blossom:I am so happy I made it I am the first girl to make it to the finale.**

* * *

**Mordecai:I am so happy I made it to the finale.**

* * *

**Blossom:My competition? He's cool and I count him as a friend.**

* * *

**Mordecai:My competition? She's nice and cool and she did have what it takes.**

* * *

**Blossom:The people here were nice expect a few of course.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Rigby can be annoying at times but he's still my best friend. Billy and Mandy are so annoying.**

* * *

**Blossom:My time here was great I had friends and a good boyfriend.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Besides the jerks my time here was okay.**

* * *

**Blossom:Last thing is I'm doing this for the professor,my sisters,my friends,and my Bloo.**

* * *

**Mordecai:Last thing I have to say is that this is for all my friends and my girlfriend Maragret.**

* * *

Chris:Hey finalist.

Blossom:Hi Chris.

Mordecai:Whats up Dude.

Chris:You see the pictures of you guys the losers who want you to win will be sitting on the one with your picture.

Sitting on Blossom's side was Bloo,Bubbles,Buttercup,Chowder,Ed,Mandy,and Billy. Sitting on Mordecai's side was Rigby,Panini,Patsy,Double D, and Nazz.

Chris:Looks like Blossom takes the lead with the most supporting losers.

Bloo:Mordecai your cool and all but I want my girlfriend to win.

Mordecai:Its cool dude.

Billy:Even though I can't stand that me and the blob are in the same side I like Blossom better then you.

Mordecai:Whatever.

Rigby:Lets go Mordo!

Panini:I don't know Mordecai that well but I will not root for the sister if my rival.

Rigby:Mordecai's gonna win.

Rigby and Panini high five.

Mandy:I want Blossom to win because we need girl power around here.

Chris:Okay this challenge is different than last season this time I will select three losers to pick the challenge on all three parts. The person who wins two out of three wins the whole thing.

Mordecai:Okay.

Blossom:Got it.

Chris:First loser to pick for the first part is...Chowder.

Chowder:Okay we will have a eat off.

* * *

**Chowder:I love food.**

* * *

**Mordecai:He thinks about food a lot.**

* * *

**Blossom:Well lets see what Bubbles boyfriend has in store.**

* * *

Chris:Okay Chowder makes the dishes himself the first one to throw up loses the first part of the challenge.

Chowder:My first dish is a mud sandwich I made it special.

Rigby:All of your cooking is probably going to be lame.

Bubbles:Leave him alone!

Chowder:Eat guys eat.

Mordecai takes a bite and swallows.

Mordecai:I got it.

Blossom looks at it and eats it face turns green but she swallows it.

* * *

**Bloo:Better not poison my girlfriend Chowder. Just saying.**

* * *

Chowder:Okay next dish is beef cake.

Mordecai:Sounds terrible.

Blossom:Lets just do it.

They both eat and swallow it.

Mordecai:Taste like raw beef.

Chowder:Next dish is smashed trice cream with a special ingredient.

Mordecai:Special ingredient?

Chowder:Yep.

They taste it but Mordecai throws up but Blossom doesn't.

Chris:Blossom wins the first part of the challenge!

Blossom's side:Yay!

* * *

**Rigby:Come on Mordo don't let that baby beat you.**

* * *

**Billy:I'm sorry Rigby but Mordecai is going to get what's coming to him.**

* * *

Chris:Next loser that gets to pick a challenge is...Ed!

Ed:Okay for your challenge you must defeat an alien mutant.

Rigby:That actually sounds awesome!

Mordecai:Yeah it does.

* * *

Mordecai and Blossom have their armor on and are going to fight an alien dressed Chef.

Chris:First one to knock the alien out wins the second part of the challenge.

Ed:Who wants popcorn? Chowder made it.

Rigby:Not me.

Chris:Go!

Mordecai and Blossom charge at Chef and Mordecai shoots and Chef dodges.

Chef:Is that the best you got?

Mordecai:0_0

Blossom tries to shoot Chef but he dodges.

Buttercup:Come on Blossom punch the guy!

Rigby:Get him Mordo!

Chef:You two shut up!

Mordecai punches Chef in the face and Chef punches back.

Rigby:That's it buddy!

Bloo:Come on Blossom you can do it!

Chef throws Blossom and Mordecai punches Chef knocking him out.

Chris:Mordecai wins the second part!

Rigby:Alright Mordecai!

* * *

**Rigby:I knew he was going to win that part.**

* * *

**Buttercup:Blossom better get in the game or that bird will win.**

* * *

Chris:Last person picking a challenge is...Rigby!

Blossom:Oh great.

Bloo:Chris he's going to screw Blossom over!

Rigby:We are going to have a boxing match.

Ed:Cool.

Double D:Oh dear.

* * *

**Mordecai:I don't think this will end well.**

* * *

**Blossom:Come on!**

* * *

The two are in a ring and have boxing gloves on.

Chris:Heres our referee.

Strange music plays.

Mordecai:Not you again.

Katz:Hello Bird,Little red haired girl.

Chris:Yep its Katz the person who is making his debut in the next season.

Katz:Lets do this thing.

They get ready box.

Chris:And go!

Rigby:Lets go Mordecai!

Mordecai doesn't box.

Mordecai:I can't do this.

Katz:Do you forfeit?

Mordecai:Oh uh...

Rigby: Don't give up Mordecai.

Mordecai:Dude I can't hit a girl!

Chris:Lets change this a bit how about instead of Boxing each other you guys box Chef and Katz! The person to get a pin on one of them wins a little change in rules.

Mordecai:Cool.

Blossom:Awesome.

Chris:Go.

They box and Mordecai already knocks Katz out of the ring. Blossom and Mordecai head for Chef but he tackles both of them.

Bubbles:Go Blossom!

Panin:Listen her Mordecai!

Chef sits on both of them but smells Chowder's cooking and passes out. One if the gets up and pins him.

Chris:1.2.3 and Mordecai wins Total Drama Cartoon Superstars!

Rigby:Oh yeah baby!

Mordecai:I won? This is awesome!

Bubbles picks up Blossom.

Bubbles:You did good.

Blossom:Yeah I got second place.

* * *

**Blossom:Congrats Mordo.**

* * *

**Mordecai:No hard feelings Blossom Good game.**

* * *

Everyone was eating.

Eddy:Being co host was awesome and congrats Mordo.

Mordecai:Thanks man.

Rigby:Yeah Eddy for once you say something not annoying.

Mordecai punches Rigby.

Chris:So you guys ready for season three?

Patsy:Are we in season three?

Chris:Most of you are. Some might be replaced by someone who competed last season but not this one. And besides Katz we have two other new contestants coming but I don't wanna spoil the surprise.

Billy:I know I'm in season three.

Bloo:Shut up.

Billy:You wanna go blob?!

Bloo:Bring it!

They fight but they are split up.

Chris:Well that's it for this season tune in Next season. Tune in to Total Drama Cartoon Tour!

* * *

**Two new mystery contestants. sorry for Blossom fans but stay tuned.**


End file.
